


Fang X Reader X Iggy (Maximum Ride)

by DontFuckTheTriangle



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckTheTriangle/pseuds/DontFuckTheTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) has been part of the flock for as long as she can remember. But when Erasers enter the picture once more things get complicated. Especially with two boys fighting over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A normal day - or so I thought

Cold 

That's all I felt was the coldness of this cage......my cage.

Although it was nothing new I still couldn't get used to the dark closet like space where I was held.  

I chuckle bitterly and lean my head back "Most of my life stuck in this hell hole and I'm still not used to it". 

"All for this" I spread out my wings and lightly run my fingers across the soft (f/c) feathers. I smile slightly "so beautiful... To bad I won't be able to use them".

I sigh and close my eyes a nap sounding like a good idea until I hear footsteps outside the door.

I sit upright and alert, retracting my wings and pressing my back against my cell.

I squint as the door opens and the shine of a flashlight is on my face.

"Hello (y/n)" I open my eyes all the way and smile crawling closer to the opening of my cage. "Jeb" I say quietly but still very happy to see him. 

He smiles and squats down to my height, adjusting his glasses. "Its been awhile huh?" I nod and smile. 

Ever since I came to the school and started being experimented on Jeb has always been nice to me. He was like my dad in some ways. 

He smiles even more and whispers. "If I ask you to do something... Will you do it?". I tilt my head and nod I always trusted Jeb. 

"Good" he grabs a big white sheet and puts it over my cage. "Now I want you to be very quiet okay?" "Yes Jeb" I say and sit still and quietly. 

I can feel Jeb pick up my cage and set it on a cart. As Jeb starts rolling the cart out of my secluded spot he whispers very faintly. "I'm finally getting you out of here". 

My eyes widen and my breath hitches. I'm getting out of the school for good. 

I start to fall asleep until Jeb comes to a stop and lifts up my sheet. When I look out I see a girl with blode hair and brown eyes staring at me. But what really caught my attention was the pair of wings on her back. 

Next to her was a boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The pair of blue eyes wasn't the only ones I saw. In the girls arms was a little baby with blue eyes just like the small boy. 

Jeb opens my cage and helps me out, putting me in the same cage as the boy and girl along with the baby. When I get in the cage I see that there are three other people there as well. 

A girl with brown skin and black hair and brown eyes. In the back of the cage was a bit with long black hair and stunning gray eyes. I back up more until I feel my back press up against someone. I look up and see a boy with blonde hair and murky gray eyes. 

He smiles slightly and touches my face. My eyes widen and I stare at him realizing he was blind. Having no where else to go I stayed up against the blonde haired boy. 

Jeb leans down and puts a sheet over us. I stay quiet and glance around the cage more until I slowly fall asleep....

*******************

"(Y/N)! WAKE UP!" I sit up and knock my head against Max's. "Oww!" We both say in unison and clutch our heads.

"What was that for?" I ask still having a major headache. "You needed to wake up" Max groans. "Thanks I didn't know you we're my new alrm clock" I say sarcastically.

I sigh and reach over to my dresser grabbing my eyepatch. That was the only part of my dream I enjoyed I hated waking up and looking in the mirror and seeing my discolored eye and the burn like mark that surrounded it. This was always a reminder of when the white coats we're trying to make me fire proof.

"Yeah yeah" I roll my eyes and smile "I salute you for your effort" I lay back down and close my eyes still smiling. 

~TIME SKIP~

"Good morning (y/n)!" Nudge smiles, I wave and smile back "did you sleep well?" She asks "yeah it was great I woke up in the best way and jumped right out of bed!" I smile and point to Max's hand on my shirt collar. 

Max rolls her eyes "but if I let you go you'll go back to bed" I gasp and look at her astonished "what!? I would never!" I say and put my hands over my heart dramatically "you hurt me deeply". 

Max glares at me playfully and smiles a little turning her attention away from me. I pout and look around the kitchen and smirk when I get an idea.

I see Fang coming down the stairs quiet as usual and I wave my hands in the air getting his attention. He raises his eyebrow seeing me on the floor  and Max holding my collar. I point to Max and then his hair and he smiles slightly. 

I hold my fingers up and whisper "3....2...1..now" I whisper and Fang makes his ponytail hit Max in the back of the head also scaring her and making her fall over. "Hahaha" I laugh and stand up "Thanks Fang I owe you one" I hug him tightly still laughing. 

Fang turns around quickly and opens a cabinet making me let go of him. I sigh and smile walking back up the stairs to fix my hair and get dressed.

Fang's p.o.v. 

I turned around to cover the light pink dusting my cheeks when (y/n) hugged me. Soon I can feel her let go of me and footsteps going up the stairs. I sigh and close the cabinet and sit at the table. 

"Its a phase I'll get over it" I whisper to myself but again my mind kept drifting off to (y/n). 

(Y/n)'s p.o.v. 

I finish putting on my favorite (f/c)  
(Dress or shirt) "there now for" I motion to my hair "this" I pick up my hair brush and start to tame the tangled (h/c) hair on my head.

I style out it in a (hairstyle/ leave it down). "Finished" I grab my eyepatch again and start to put it on as I walk down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone" I smile and ruffle Gazzy's hair making him smile. "Hey Gazman do you know where Iggy is?" I ask nervously. Gazzy shakes his head "why?". 

"Oww! Who moved the table next to the staircase!!!" "Thats why" I sigh and jog into the living room, helping Iggy of the floor. "I'm sorry Iggy" I close my eyes and smile nervously and rub the back of my neck "the stairway just looked so empty". 

Iggy sighs and smiles slightly "Don't forget that I'm blind (y/n)" I roll my eyes playfully "yeah yeah but you didn't hurt yourself right?".

Iggy shakes his head "I'm fine" I smile and hug him tightly "okay if you say so" I don't see the light pink dusting Iggy's cheeks until Gazzy starts laughing. Iggy covers his cheeks with his hand and stands up "I'll go make breakfast". I watch as Iggy walks into the kitchen and stand up.

I shake my head and sigh 'what's with Fang and Iggy today?' I think to myself as I sit down at the table next to Angel. 

Ever since we escaped the school and I got to know Angel. She's been like my daughter, sometimes I get faint memories of a small girl that looks like Angel. I can't see the girl clearly but I think it's some important to me before I came to the school. 

"Good morning Angel" I smile, she turns her head and looks at me with big blue eyes and smiles back "good morning (y/n)".  

She tugs on my shirt and stops eating her eggs. "Can we go pick strawberries today? There ripe now". "Of course I will" I smile and adjust Angels pink bow "we can go after we finish eating". 

"I'll go with you Angel!" Gazzy stands up and the next thing everyone hears is a loud fart. 

"Gas mask!" Iggy yells and covers his nose and leans back dramatically. "I'm done" Fang says picking up his plate and getting up from the table as Angel and Nudge cover their noses along with me. "Geez Gazzy!" Max yells. 

"Sorry!" Gazzy says "well" Nudge interrupts "it seems like it's a great day to go outside Angel" she smiles "the fresh air could do us all some good". I smile and pat Angels head "we'll all go how about that?". 

Angel smiles at me lovingly "thank you (y/n)!" "No problem" I stand up and grab my plate and take it to the sink as we all get ready to go out to the fields. 

~TIME SKIP~

"If you make cake, can we make strawberry shortcake?" I hear Angel ask. "Of course but I'll make it" I lean down and whisper jokingly "cause that will be the day when Max makes a cake". "EXCUSE ME!" I hear Max run over and glare at me while me and Angel giggle and laugh together. 

"Better sounds coming from that end!" Nudge yells over and smiles along with Fang who starts smirking. Max goes over to Iggy and Gazzy who we're laughing at the scene as well. 

I keep laughing but stop when I see Angel with a terrified look on her face. "Angel what's wr-" I look up to see a huge eraser with multiple behind him. 

"Shit Max grab Gazzy!!!!" I get on my feet as fast as I can and grab Angel running towards the others. "Not so fast!" I feel someone grab my (h/l) (h/c) hair and yank me off my feet making me drop Angel and hold my head in agony. 

"ARGH! LET ME GO!" I kick and struggle but he just pulls on my hair harder making me yelp. "ANGEL!" I scream as I see them stuff Angel into a small bag. "No no no no NO!" I claw at the erasers hand enough where he let's go of my hair. "Max, Fang! Help me out". 

I spread my giant (f/c) wings and charge at an eraser that was carrying the bag with Angel in it. I tackle him and see Max tackle the other. "Fang grab Angel!". 

Just as Fang grabs Angel he grabs Max's hand as well taking her with him. I smirk and start to get up until I see the massive shadows behind me. I'm picked up from my hair again and turned around and thrown on the ground. "Experiment #07 Aka: (y/n) (l/n) brought to the school for elemental testing" a eraser chuckled and put one of his boots on one if my wings. 

"Your coming with us" he puts more pressure on my wing until I arch my back and grit my teeth, leaning my head back "Ngh! S-stop" I feel tears fall down my cheeks as he stomps his boot on my wing until I hear a crack "AHH!". 

"(Y/N)!" I look over and see Gazzy with Fang. No matter how much pain I'm in I stand up and run towards them just escaping an erasers grasp and pick up Gazzy running towards the others as more earsers chase after us. "Fang take Gazzy" he nods and grabs Gazzy from me. 

This time Max is knocked over and Angel flies out of her hands. "You've gotta be shitting me!" I yell and look around me "(y/n)!" Gazzy and Nudge are being held by erasers and so I'd Fang and Iggy. As I'm about to help Max and Angel a huge claw comes and scratches a deep wound in my cheek making me fall to the ground. I hear a big chopper and guns being cocked. 

"Take this one and leave the rest!" The eraser shouts out and holds me up by my neck and puts me in a sack. The last thing I hear is everyone screaming my name before I black out from pain. 

~Another Time Skip~

Gazzy's p.o.v. 

We all just sat around the table saying nothing I sniff and wiped my tears trying not to get them into my cuts. "Damn" I look up and see Iggy clenching his fist and throw a plates and a cup on the floor. A cup goes straight for Fang but he catches it. "Watch it idiot". 

"YOU WATCH IT!" "WHAT HAPPENED?" Iggy yells "I MEAN YOU GUYS CAN SEE, CANT YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU GET (Y/N)!?" 

"They had a chopper a-and guns!" I say and stop when I feel Max tend to the wounds on my cheek. I look over at Fang who looks more distant than ever along with Iggy and Max. 

"We know where they took her too" everyone turns their heads and looks at Fang except for Max "They took her back to the school".


	2. Chapter 2: Lab of Horrors

Gazzy's p.o.v. 

"They took (y/n) back to the school!" I stand up from my chair, slamming my hands down in the table.

"Why?......after four years.... I thought that they had forgotten" Nudge says and holds on to her bruised arm.

"They would never forget about us ....Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there" Max turns around and looks down. "Its all my fault I should have helped her!" 

Fang turns on his heels and gets in a box pulling out a couple sheets of paper and setting them on the table. "What is that?" I ask.

Max walks over to us and looks at the papers seeming to recognize them in an instant "A map of a secret faculty in California..... The school. 

(Y/n)'s p.o.v. 

I shake and shiver in my cage "it's just like before" I say and tears spill out of my eyes and stream down my cheeks as I stare wide eyed around me. "New new and wings and new new wings girl new" I sit up and look over to the cage next to me. 

"A-ahh!" I cover my mouth and back up to the other side of my cage looking in horror at what looks to be a little girl with horrible bumpy green skin like she was a toad. I breath heavily and close my eyes and turn my head. 

I look over and stare in horror as a pair of doors open and two doctors step in walking towards my cage. "Oh my God....Harrison was right!  They got her!" One of the white coats say happily and looks into my cage straight at me "This is subject 7? the girl?" The other asks and the first one nods and opens my cage. 

"Little thing" he says and reaches for me "your wanted in lab 12". 'This can't be happening' I think to myself as I'm dragged out of my cage and taken to lab 12. 

Max's p.o.v. 

"We have to go get her back....w-we can't let her stay there with them t-they're monsters. They'll do bad things to her. And put her in a cage and hurt her" I watch as Nudge stands there shaking and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Nudge calm down" I smile "we're going to get her back no matter what okay?" 

Nudge nods and looks down "okay..." I walk back over to Fang "how far is it?" He looks over the papers "about 600 miles not including resting which means we're looking at a seven hour flight" I nod "we can handle that" I stand up straight and stare at everyone "none of us will ever end up in a cage ever again as long as I'm alive". Iggy looks at the ground "but we're way outnumbered there's no way we are going to get her" "actually...only me, Nudge, and Fang are going" taking a deep breath I finish "You and Gasman will be staying here on the off chance that (y/n) makes it back on her own. 

"WHAT!?" both Iggy and Gazzy were furious with my decision. All was silent until Iggy spike up in a angry but low tone "You are so full of it, that's not why you want us here so just say it". I cross my arms and stare straight at Iggy "Fine! It's true I don't want you to come! The fact is your BLIND, and I know your a great flyer but I can't worry about you in the middle of a fight!". Iggy seems fast to come up with excuses but Gazzy beat him to it "What about me!? I don't care if they have guns and a chopper! I have to go! (Y/n) is like my sister and she's my best friend!". I could tell that he was angry but I couldn't let it slide "I know that but your eight years old, I can't risk it" Iggy slams his hand on the table and glares at me "Jeb would have never made us stay. Never. Ever" I close my eyes and turn around "maybe but we won't know" I open my eyes and glare at Iggy "because Jeb is dead". Everyone was silent and I walk out of the kitchen slowly "everyone get your gear together were leaving tonight". 

(Y/n)'s p.o.v. 

'I want to be done' I pant heavily and run around the next corner. My lungs burned and screamed for air but I knew I couldn't stop. "Subject 7 run faster!" The loud speakers echoed through the room making me shiver from the slight echo. I stop and lean against one of the huge white walls, I was in a maze. They were making me run in a maze like a lab rat and I hated it. I bend over and gasp for breath until a loud beep sounds from my ankle bracelet "N-no! Plea-" I'm cut off by my own screams as I get electrocuted again and again "I said run faster!!!". I look at the ground as some of my (f/c) feathers fall off and land softly to the ground 'why isn't this over yet?'. 

I keep running until I see the exit were two white coats are standing there one male and one female. When I make it last the exit line I collapse on the floor and gasp repeatedly for the air my lungs were screaming for. "Good god! 13 minutes that was after than the 4th experiment!" One of the male labcoats exclaims and another one chimes in. "Such amazing brain activity! I can't wait to get a sample of it" he chuckles and picks me up, leaning me against a wall. 

He pulls out a syringe and his glasses turn white from the glint of the light. "Hurry and build a better maze and I'll get a blood sample during her break" he smiles and picks up my hand "After this we'll get you some water" I pant and watch as he starts to put the needle into my hand but I quickly sit up and bite his hand. Hard. 

"Ouch! You little shit!" He raises his fist and pulls it back before bringing it down on my face. I fall and hide my face quickly waiting for more punches to come but none do. "What's going on here? Don't you realize how unique this subject is!? Do not damage the merchandise!" I grit my teeth and growl under my breath. 

I wasn't a subject and I sure as hell wasn't merchandise! But I did know I was unique. Ever since I came to the school I went to elemental testing, they wanted to see if someone could control and withstand the elements with their mind and I was the lucky one who they choose. I could only control light and shadows but that was it. 

One of the two men standing at the door walks over to me while ghe others argue. He stands over me but I can't see him well "Are you okay, (y/n)?" My eyes widen and I'm at a loss for words "I haven't seen you in a long time". "I missed you kiddo".

"J-jeb?" He adjusts his glasses and nods while I sit there shaking from fear and rage. "We need to tal-" "take me to my cage" he sighs "(y/n) I know you are upset but ple-" "I SAID TAKE ME TO MY FUCKING CAGE!!!" I scream and look at the ground. It was silent until I hear Jeb sigh once more "take her back to her cell we'll deal with her later" "Yes sir". I was chained and taken back to my cage and only then was I unchained and thrown inside. 

I sat in the very back and stayed quiet until the white coats left and there was no one but me and the other experiments. "Fucking idiot" I mumble and pull out a key from the sleeve of my gown. I was planning on getting out of here anyway but seeing him made me more than elated to leave. 

I look around before reaching my hand through the bars and unlocking the cage door. I look up and spot the ceiling panels and quickly stand on the top of my cage to remove it. Then there was the bright light that I hadn't send in what felt like years but something stopped me. 

"Ssh" I put my finger to my lips and hop down so I can unlock as many cages as I could before hoping onto the roof and spreading my wings. I was so tired but the thought of my family drove me on then Iggy and Fang came to my head and gave me a new found energy. "I'm coming home" I whisper to myself and fly as fast as I can out of California.


End file.
